


let loose

by marinefollese



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, No Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinefollese/pseuds/marinefollese
Summary: You're frustrated with your boyfriend Kuroo treating you like glass, so you encourage him to let loose and get a little rougher with you in bed.





	let loose

**Author's Note:**

> 1) this is shameless and kinda poorly written im sorry  
> 2) my first smut in a while  
> 3) i love kuroo  
> 4) it feels kinda rushed idk

You had been dating Kuroo for months and honestly, you couldn’t have been happier. You could, however, get the feeling that he was still a little hesitant around you. He would treat you gently, like you were made of glass that would shatter at the lightest touch. It was endearing at first, when you, too, were still shy and awkward around him. But you thought yourself to be well above that stage, so to have Kuroo still treat you that way was a little frustrating to say the least. 

 

Luckily, you had a plan. 

 

You were going over to his dorm room for movie night, which would often end in a makeout or even sex, but never anything rougher than vanilla. You were going to convince Kuroo to let loose with you tonight.

 

You had suspected for awhile that he was holding back around you. Your suspicions were confirmed, however, when you came to his dorm room early one time last week and heard him jerking off in the shower. 

 

_ "_____, kitten, you like that, don't you?"  Spilled from his lips and past the shower door, shocking you before you felt a grin curl at your lips. He continued to dirty talk his imaginary version of you, all the while filling you with the resolve to get him to act like that in bed.  _

__

_ "That's right, just take my cock like that, good girl," he ground out. "You like that," he grunted, "you dirty little slut," sending a wave of heat straight to your crotch _

You entered his dorm room, which he usually left unlocked when you were coming over. The reality of your plan hit you, and suddenly you were beyond glad that Kuroo didn't have a roommate. Kuroo greeted you at the door, pecking your lips softly before making his way over to his laptop. He pulled up your streaming site and surfed through the titles while you removed your shoes and joined him on the bed. You could tell he just showered, his hair was a little damp and he smelled like his favourite minty body wash. There was a hint of cologne too, which made you smile; to think he would put on some for a lazy night in.

 

Kuroo put on some action movie that the two of you didn't manage to catch in the cinema, and you cuddled up under his arm as the two of you watched the movie on his laptop on his lap. The two of you leaned against the headboard and you rested your head on his chest. Kuroo was warm and smelled nice, lighting a slow-burning fire within you. 

 

Midway through the movie, you began tracing your fingers on his arm which was resting on you. Kuroo placed a kiss on your forehead in response, attention still mostly on the movie. You took this as your cue to kick your plan into action, leaning up and tracing light kisses on his jaw. Kuroo made a little noise of surprise, glancing down at you. Your hands had travelled from your sides to cupping his jaw with one and holding his hand with the other. 

 

"Getting handsy are we?" Kuroo drawled, revelling in your affections. You huffed and shut the laptop with a soft 'click' and placed it on his bedside table. Returning to Kuroo's side, you straddled his hips, immediately attacking his neck with hungry kisses. Kuroo's hands find their place on your waist as you continue to cover his neck in kisses and the occasional lovebite. 

 

"Mmmh, babe-" Kuroo gets cut off when you kiss his lips firmly. You can already begin to feel him harden slightly underneath you, causing you to smile into the kiss. Kuroo groans softly into your kiss as you roll your hips gently against his. 

 

"What's gotten into you?" He asked, slightly flushed when he breaks apart from your kiss. You smirked at him, running your hands along his arms. 

 

"I can't give my boyfriend a little attention?" You teased. There's a glint in your eye that sent a wave of heat straight through his blood. 

 

"No, no," he laughs, "it's just, you've never been this- uh, fiesty? Before." 

 

"Kuroo Tetsurou," you said sharply, furrowing your eyebrows and poking his chest for emphasis. "I heard you jerking off in the shower." The tips of his earns turned bright red. "It sounded like someone has more fantasies than they let on, hmm."

 

"Babe, no, I'm fine with whatever we're doing right now. We don't have to try anything new for my sake, don't force yourself," the words tripped out of his mouth. You groaned in frustration, cupping his blushing face softly and gazing into his eyes. 

 

"Well, I want you to stop treating me like glass."

 

"What?" He asked, wide-eyed. 

 

"Fuck me. Into the mattress." You clarify, crossing your arms across your chest. Kuroo's mouth fell open dumbly for a moment before he grinned at you. His arms unwrapped themselves from around your waist as he manoeuvred the two of you so you were lying on your back on the bed and he hovered above you. His mouth met yours in a hungry kiss and his fingers made quick work on your blouse. His knee was wedged between your legs, rubbing into your clit through the layers of your clothes. Pulling apart from the kiss, Kuroo sat up for a moment and pulled your bra down under your breasts. His thumb brushed against your nipple, while his mouth licked and sucked at the other one. You moaned softly, reaching down to stroke Kuroo through his jeans. Kuroo's mouth moved upward to the top of your breast, biting and sucking the skin there until a purple mark bloomed in his wake. 

Kuroo grinned at his handiwork, making quick work of your other nipple with his mouth. Once he was satisfied, he sat back on his lower legs, taking in the sight of your hardened nipples glistening in his cheap dorm lighting from his saliva. He crawled down the bed, bending down so his face was right above the apex of your thighs. He unbuttoned your jeans, which you slid off, followed by your panties. Your folds were already wet, to which Kuroo stroked you slowly with his fingers. You whimpered as he continued his painfully slow action, occasionally gasping if he rubbed his thumb against your clit. 

 

"You're dripping, kitten," Kuroo looks at you with half-lidded eyes. Kuroo bent down, licking your wet folds, hoping to elicit a moan from you. You moaned in response when he delved his tongue into you, hand rubbing and pinching your clit. Your hands grabbed his hair and you could feel an impending orgasm as he continued his fervent actions. 

 

Kuroo pulled away with a smirk, watching you whine as he denied you of your release. He began palming himself through his jeans, already rock hard from what had just transpired. He noticed your eyes travel to his cock, which was straining against his jeans. 

 

"You want my cock, kitten?" Kuroo asked huskily. You nodded eagerly in response. 

 

"You're gonna have to tell me where, sweetheart." 

 

"I want your cock inside of me," you said, eager to feel the high of release before Kuroo denied you. Kuroo grinned ridding himself of his jeans and boxers. He rolled a condom on and pumped his length a couple of times. 

 

"Get on your knees," Kuroo demanded. You complied, quickly turning over and getting on your knees. Your pussy was up in the air, dripping and begging for Kuroo's attention. 

 

"So beautiful," Kuroo whispered, taking in the sight of your arousal and your flushed face which was looking back at him, passion and eagerness burning in your eyes. He gripped your hips, and lined your entrance up with his cock before he slid in. The blissful warmth of your tight heat wrapped around him and pulled a moan from his lips. 

 

"So good, kitten, you feel so good," he growled between thrusts. Your hands gripped the bedsheets, as you moaned, feeling the familiar heat curl at your crotch once again. 

 

"You're gonna come for me kitten," Kuroo demanded, increasing the pace of his thrusts, until you were screaming his name into the sheets. If not for his fingers gripping your thighs, you would have sank to the sheets. Kuroo hadn't come yet though, and he pulled himself out of you. 

 

"Where do you want me to come, kitten?" Kuroo asked removing the condom. You flipped over ungracefully to face him and gestured to your face vaguely. 

 

"Oh, so kitten wants me to come on her pretty face?" Kuroo got off the bed and moved to your side, stroking his cock fervently until his essence shot out all over your face. Your eyes screwed shut at the sudden sensation, while Kuroo collapsed onto the bed next to you. 

 

"You're so fucking sexy like that, you know?" Kuroo asked, panting. You blinked, sitting up and moving off the bed to grab some tissues and clean up your face. When you returned, you noticed Kuroo had put his boxers back on. You grabbed your panties off the floor and slid them back on, and were about to grab your blouse, which lay by Kuroo's headboard when his wrist stopped you. 

 

"Wear my t-shirt," Kuroo smiled. You flushed, picking it up off the ground and wearing it, feeling the fabric fall all the way down to just past your butt. You crawled back into bed next to him, resting your head on his bare, sweaty chest, and wrapping an arm around his middle. Kuroo's one arm wrapped around your shoulders, while his other arm lay folded beneath his head. 

 

"Let's do this again sometime," you whispered. Kuroo hummed in agreement. 

 

"Honestly, didn't know you had it in you."

 

You slapped his chest lightly. "Well, I can't resist myself around my handsome boyfriend, can I?"

 

"No, you can't." Kuroo agreed. He pecked your forehead. "Love you, kitten." 

**Author's Note:**

> also, find me on tumblr [here](1tooru.tumblr.com)


End file.
